be my girlfriend
by blueangelRS
Summary: this is Sulfus proposal from Raf! so read and enjoy it!


Hi.I'm here with another story.I have to give some information about it.

In this story, they are earthly and Raf and Sulfus are going to the highschool and they are in the same class. soon they become friends but Sulfus has a feeling more than it toward her but Raf doesn't know.

I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

* * *

It was a boring day of winter .All the places were covered by snow. The children were making snowmen and having fun.

Raf was on her bed looking outside the window while her diary was in her hands. She didn't find anything interesting to write inside. That day was so boring and nothing especial had happened.

The doorbell rang and her mother went to open it. Raf didn't care who was that person. suddenly , there was a knock on the door. she quickly hid her diary under her pillow" come in."

The door opened and Sulfus came in. She didn't expect him to come. "Hi. What are you doing here?" she asked surprised. "Nothing. It's just so boring. I came here to listen to your stupid words! it is so fun to tease you!" he said grinning at her. " YOU SILLY!" Raf shouted with laughter.

" ok, stop. What were you doing?" Sulfus asked calmly. " Nothing. Today is so boring. there is nothing to do. You?" " the same as you"

Raf didn't say anything and looked at the ground. Sulfus just looked at her and smiled for a while. He was enchanted by the beauty of her. she was so lovely when she was sad...

"Raf, I-I want to ask you something. " Sulfus broke the silence. "What is it? You have a problem?" "yes,I have a problem with a person." "Wait, is it a girl?" Raf asked with almost jealously. "Yes. There is a girl from our highschool." "Oh, finally. you fell in love with one of your lovers in the school...ok, what can I do for you?" now she was so jealous of that girl who has stolen Sulfus's heart. "I want her to become my girlfriend, can you help me please?" "o-of course." "Ok,look. I've choosen a place to ask her. Can you come and see it?" he asked with a hopeful look."ok, let's go." Raf said with a slow voice. Sadness was covered her celestial eyes.

They went to the place by his motorcycle. It was outside the city. when Raf saw that place, her jaw dropped. It was so amazing.

There were a frozen lake with lot of trees with snow on the leaves. All were desighned with colorful balls and lights like christmas trees. But what had amazed Raf was the candles. All the ground were covered by blue and red candles...Raf wondered how he could keep them on with that coldness.

_'I'm so jealous of that girl... she doesn't deserve all this that Sulfus has done for her...she is so lucky...she is so lucky to have Sulfus...she is so lucky to have someone who loves her that much...' _Raf thought. She felt a warm tear on her cheek but she quickly wipped it away before Sulfus look at her.

"What is your idea about it?is it good? " Sulfus asked her while returning to face her. "Yes, this place is amazing. That girl must be so lucky." "Yes,she is so lucky ,smart and also very beautiful..." Raf felt a strong pain in her chest. "Who is this beautiful girl? I know her?" " yes, you know her very well. She is so close to you" Raf afraid. Was that girl one of her friends? Urie or Sweet? no,no. It can't be! They didn't like Sulfus at all! no,she couldn't be one of them.

"..mmm...Sulfus. can I go now? I have an important thing to do. I hope you to be successful in your work " Raf said calmly and returned to go but a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Wait!" Sulfus said and pulled her toward himself. " What are you doing?" Raf said so surprised from his action.

"be my girlfriend!" "What! you are practicing your words,right?!" "No! I'm so serious..."he said so calmly still holding her arm. "B-But Sulfus. There is a girl in your heart" "that girl is you,Raf,you. There is nobody in my heart except you! only you!…the girl who has captured my heart is you! Just YOU!" Sulfus said almost shouting. He hold her hands so tightly.

"Please, listen to me.I was always in love with you but you didn't know. I fell in love with you from the first time we met. from the first day of school. There,I saw an angel crying like a baby."

_FLASH BACK_

_Sulfus was coming down from stairs of school when he heard someone crying. the voice was from balcony. He approached and peeked. There was a girl with long blonde hair and celestial blue eyes.a true Angel…she was sitting on the floor,crying like a baby. he approached her and put a hand on her shoulder but she jumped from his touch._

_"Why are you crying,beauty!?" "it isn't your business!" She said trying to stay away from him."ok,I get my answer. Look,beauty. I'm not what you think.I don't want to hurt you. so tell me what is your name." "R-Raf."she said shyly. for the first time Raf looked at Sulfus's face. He was so pretty and handsome…_

_"Ok,Raf. Please tell me what happened to you. you can trust me." He said with hope in his eyes. "W_Well. Tonight is welcome party of our school but I can't come. Because my mother doesn't let me. Tonight we have to go to my cousin's birthday party." " What?! But you are not a kid. she can't force you." "Yes,but this party is different. She wants me to be the girlfriend of him! I don't love my cousin at all. I don't want to be with him." She said with tears in her eyes. "What?! They can't force you to be with the one you don't love. It is like a punishment! Look, Raf. I have a plan. You just have to hide from them. soon ,they will force to leave without you and then you can come to the school party. Is it good?" He said grinning at her. "oh, it is a good idea. Can you help me to do this? " "of course beauty." "…mm…What is your name? you didn't tell me." "You can call me Sulfus." He said smiling at her."we are friend,Right?" "yes we are friend." She answered with a lovely smile. she was lost in his amber eyes..._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

"Yes,Raf.I was in love with you from the first time I looked at your eyes. when I saw you,I forgot all of my girlfriends. They all together couldn't have even half of your beauty. you are different from others. they are just a toy for me but you are are like a rescue angel in my life" Sulfus took and put Raf's hands on his chest, right on his heart. It was beating so fast. "S-Sulfus…"Raf tried to speak but was interrupted.

"Please ,let me finish. All I want to say is that I need you.I need you by my side. You are the one who has changed my , you are the best gift that God has given me. You are my angel. Raf, I love you, I love you so much… would you like to be my girlfriend?"

_"_S-Su-Sulfus…" she had tears on her of happiness. "Just answer me." "Y-YES!" she said and jump to hug kept falling from her eyes. she was so happy."YES,SULFUS. I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" she said hugged him so tightly.

When they parted, Sulfus looked deeply in her celestial eyes. He had always wished for; to look at her eyes for a lifetime…

Suddenly, he closed his eyes and approached her. she didn't know what to do,she was so anxious but when she felt his soft lips on hers, all the anxiety gone.

His lips moved on hers and gave her the pleasure that she had never felt before...they were so soft and sweet…she started to return the kiss and their kiss went deeper and deeper with passionate...

Sulfus ran his fingers through her golden hair and stroked her cheek. she had tears so he wipped it. Raf circled her arms around his neck and pushed his lips more to hers. She felt Sulfus smiled on her lips and this gave more pleasure to her...she couldn't believe it; with a simple touch of him,she could feel the butterflies on her stomach!…she didn't want this to end...

They continued until there was no air for them. They parted and breathed heavily, the kiss had left them breathless…

He put his forehead on hers while trying to catch some air. "It was your first kiss, right?" "y-yes. I didn't want this to end..."she said while blushing red. "Don't worry,my beautiful Angel. I will give you much more exciting than this!" He said grinning at her.

Suddenly,Raf started to laugh. "Why are you laughing? I'm so funny?" "no,you are the best. this isn't for you.I was laughing at myself. When you told me that there is a girl in your heart,I became so jealous of her,but I didn't know that I was jealous of myself!"she said smiling at him. "Wait, you were jealous? This shows that you were in love with me before I tell you. Since when?" "yes,I was in love from the first day of school,too. From the first time I looked at your eyes." "Oh,that means I had many lovers and you were one of them!" both burst out laughing.

"Sulfus,I'm so happy that I'm your girlfriend." She said circling her arm around his neck."and I'm so happy that I have an Angel as beautiful as you. And by the way,as I said before, yes, you are so smart,beautiful and also very lucky to have me!" At first,Raf didn't understand but when she remembered his words about that girl, she laughed,too.

"Sulfus,I love you so much"

"I love you too my little angel"

Now,Raf has something important to write in her diary!

_END_


End file.
